kingdomageonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Eragnor
=Eragnor= Eragnor is the temple guy, located at Erembor's temple that invites you to be a member of the Monster Slayer Clan. You have to be a member of this Clan in order to leave temple. To join you have to talk with him. If you have red health, you can talk with him and he will heal you until yellow health. 1st Mission Requires level 1 to start this mission. Talk with Eragnor and become a member of Monster Slayer Clan. After that you will receive some experience as a reward. 2nd Mission Requires level 2 to start this mission After being a member of Monster Slayer Clan you have to hunt some rats and bugs to collect some money and advance to level 2. After advancing to level 2, you have to talk with Eragnor, and he will ask you for a shovel, a rope, a fishing Rod and a machete. After that, make sure that you have 70 gp in your backpack to buy a Fishing Rod and Machete (you don't need to buy Shovel and Rope because you start with them). Go to NPC Nipo (south-west of temple), and buy a Fishing Rod (50 gp) and machete (20 gp), and then back to Eragnor and talk with him Eragnor will give you some experience as a reward. 3rd Mission Requires level 3 to start this mission After bringing him those tools, he will ask you for 5 fishes. You have to kill some rats or bugs to collect some worms. Just use the Fishing Rod at water and collect 5 fishes. After that just talk back with Eragnor and he will ask you for the 5 fishes. Eragnor will take your fishes and will give you some experience as a reward. 4th Mission At fourth mission you just have to talk with Eragnor and understand what rupees are used for. You will receive some experience as a reward. 5th Mission Requires level 5 to start this mission At fifth mission you also have to talk with Eragnor and understand that a part of Eremia is blocked by guards because the other side is considered too dangerous for anyone. But dwarves built a mine to the other side. The cave of that dwarves will be marked in your minimap. You will receive some experience as a reward. 6th Mission Requires level 6 to start this mission At sixth mission you just have to understand that around the city there are a few puzzles where you can have fun with your friends. You will receive some experience as a reward. 7th Mission Requires level 7 to start this mission At this mission you have to understand how the Hunting Services works. For that you just have to open your quest log and search for the monster that you need to kill and kill the amount that is required. After killing the required amount of monsters you'll receive a message, experience and some money. You will recive some experience as a reward.